Tes yeux bleus dans l'obscurite
by Olwani
Summary: Miyuki est une jeune fille de 16 ans ultra sportive. Sa vie était jusqu'à lors rythmée entre les cours et les entrainements de foot. Ses habitudes vont changer le soir où elle surprend une conversation des plus étrange entre sa Mère et son Oncle... CHAPITRE 3 EN COURS D'ECRITURE TôshiroxKarin
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

La peur du noir n'est que le reflet de la crainte de l'inconnu. Une appréhension si simple qu'elle peut s'effacer à la moindre lumière. Pure ignorance, esprit fermé ou trop peu ouvert, l'œil a plus peur de ce qu'il ne voit pas que de ce qu'il voit. Les bruits d'une course s'épousant aux pavés d'une rue, tard dans la nuit, n'offrent pas le même reflet qu'à la clarté du jour.

Mon sac de classe brin balle à mon épaule. Il est tard. Cette fois la nuit est sombre, on voit à peine plus loin que le lampadaire, même pour une grande ville. J'ai vraiment fini l'entrainement tard. Si je ne me dépêche pas plus, je vais vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure… _Qu'elle est interminable cette rue !_ Encore un peu de course et je serais rendu. Un énorme bruit se fait entendre, hurlement sourd propre à la douleur d'un passé refoulé. J'ai peur. La lumière de l'enseigne de la supérette clignote, comme une mise en garde. Il faut de je me hâte. Je tourne au croisement. De la rue, on aperçoit la lampe du salon toujours en service. Maman est encore debout. Elle attend. Voilà seize ans qu'elle attend.


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

« Je suis rentrée ! Désolé pour le retard. On a eu le droit à un échauffement intensif, du coup on a commencé les matchs super tard… Maman ? »

Rien. Pas de réponse. Maman reste toujours debout d'habitude. Mais là, elle ne semble pas présente. J'entre dans le salon. Elle est pourtant bien là. Deux tasses de café chaud reposent sur la table basse, elle ne devrait donc pas dormir. Où est-elle ? Des voix s'élèvent, trop basses pour discerner le moindre mot. Elles doivent surement provenir de la cuisine.

J'arrive à percevoir une voix d'homme, mon cœur s'accélère. J'ai toujours une sensation étrange quand j'entends ma mère parler avec un homme. Un espoir de combler le vide de mon cœur trop longtemps présent, le vide que le seul homme qui aurait dû bien me connaitre depuis des années, le vide qu'un père laisse en s'effaçant, en disparaissant, en devenant invisible à toute vie humaine. Le sentiment d'une absence trop forte pour être ignorée. Je ne connais pas mon père, je ne l'ai jamais vu, je ne sais pas comment il s'appel, tout ce que je sais de lui c'est que ma mère et lui jouaient ensemble au foot quand ils étaient petits. J'ai vu une photo de leur équipe une fois dans le bureau de ma mère, pièce qui m'est interdite parce qu'elle a trop peur que je casse quelque chose.

« Tu devrais lui dire, tu le sais. Elle est assez grande maintenant.

- Non, c'est trop dur… Elle va m'en vouloir. »

Le silence se fit. J'ouvre la porte de la cuisine. Les regards se tournent vers moi. Ma mère et un homme roux sont assis à la petite table de la cuisine.

« Te voilà enfin Miyuki! Tu en as mis du temps ce soir. Je finissais par me demander si tu ne t'étais pas endormie dans les vestiaires. » S'exclame Maman en se levant du tabouret. « Tu pourrais dire bonjour à ton oncle quand même. »

« Bonjour Tonton. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. » Dis-je « Je suis désolé Maman, on a eu un échauffement plus long que prévu du coup le coach nous a fait commencer les matchs tard. J'aurais dû t'envoyer un message... »

Mon oncle me salua puis ma mère me tendit une assiette. La soirée se passa. Je m'en suis allé me coucher trop tard comme tous les soirs (minuit). De qui pouvaient-ils parler tout à l'heure ?

Voilà trois jours que mon oncle est à la maison, sa femme nous a rejoints hier avec leur fils Genkishi, il a trois ans de plus que moi et va sur ses 19 ans. Dans mon pays, le prénom Genkishi signifie « Chevalier fantôme », j'ai jamais compris pourquoi mon oncle et ma tante avaient nommés leur fils ainsi, m'enfin ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Gen et moi sommes très proches. On a vécu longtemps dans la même maison, quand ma mère n'avait pas encore assez d'argent pour nous en acheter une pour toutes les deux. Maintenant que je ne vis plus sous son toit, on ne se voit plus beaucoup.

Aujourd'hui j'ai entrainement après les cours. Gen doit venir me chercher pour qu'on y aille ensemble. La journée passe horriblement lentement… Heure par heure, les profs fond leur cours, les pauses passent. Mes amis rient, se taquinent, je les regarde rêveuse. Mon esprit est ailleurs. J'ai encore fait ce rêve cette nuit. Un rêve très étrange, je vois un homme tout en noir où seul les yeux semblent être colorés. Des yeux bleu perçants, glacé, semblant avoir étés créés par l'hiver lui-même. _A qui sont-ils ses yeux ? A une personne que j'ai connue dans le passé ou à mon imagination ?_ Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Ce que je sais c'est que ce rêve je le fais au moins une fois par semaine depuis mon arrivé dans cette ville il y a trois ans. J'en ai jamais parlé à ma mère, j'ai trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait dire.

15 heures sonne, la fin des cours est enfin arrivée. Je me précipite vers la sortie du lycée. Gen devrait normalement m'attendre devant la grille comme à chaque fois qu'il est à la maison pour quelques jours. J'entre dans la cours, je ne vois personne pour moi à la grille.

« Tu attends quelqu'un Miyuki ? M'appelle une voix derrière moi.

- Non pas vraiment… Enfin si mon cousin, tu sais Gen… Il devait m'accompagner à l'entrainement. Je suppose que tu ne l'as pas vu, Takeko ? » Répondis-je en me retournant vers la jeune fille.

Takeko c'est ma meilleure amie, sportive dans l'âme, elle participe aux entrainements avec moi. Le foot c'est sa deuxième passion. Elle faisait de l'équitation aussi avant de venir en ville l'an passé. C'est une fille très gentille et sûre d'elle-même. Elle m'invita à faire le chemin du stade avec elle. _Je vais envoyer un message à Genkishi pour qu'il nous rejoigne là-bas. _Nous avons ainsi pris la route. Toutes les deux, côtes à côtes, à rire et à parler.

« J'ai encore fait ce rêve cette nuit… Tu sais celui avec l'homme aux yeux bleus… Mais cette fois c'était très bisard, j'avais vraiment l'impression de le connaitre. En plus il m'a appelé. Il me disait _Miyuki, Miyuki, souviens toi Miyuki. _C'était flippant !

- Et tu ne vois toujours pas qui ça peut être ? Demanda Takeko.

- Non toujours pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a de sacré beaux yeux ! Ris-je.

- Miyu' un peu de sérieux s'il te plait ! C'est hyper flippant ton truc ! Tu ne connais personne avec des yeux bleus dans ton entourage ou ta famille ?

- Non du tout. C'est pas très courant les yeux bleus dans le coin. C'est un truc d'européen ça. Dans notre pays c'est plutôt rare. » Répondis-je pensive. « Attend ! Je sais ! » Takeko se retourna vers moi avec un regard interrogateur. « Dans le bureau de ma Mère il y a une photo d'elle petite avec toute son équipe de foot. Dessus y'a un garçon aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blancs. Mais je vois pas vraiment le rapport, j'ai jamais connu un seul membre de ses amis d'enfance. Ils sont soit mort soit à l'autre bout du pays, genre Tokyo. »

Takeko scrutait mon visage de fond en comble. Je crois bien qu'elle s'interroge sur ce que je viens de dire. _C'est vrais qu'un garçon avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux blancs en Asie c'est pas très très courant… _

On arriva enfin au stade. Genkishi n'est toujours pas là… L'entrainement débuta. Genkishi n'arrive pas. Il ne vint pas de la séance.


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Dans les vestiaires, au moment de repartir, mon téléphone sonna.

_Allo Maman ?_

_- Non c'est Genkishi. J'ai pris le téléphone de ta mère, le mien n'a plus de batterie._

_- Ah c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu à l'entrainement ?_

_- Non c'est pour autre chose, je t'expliquerais. Rejoins-moi, je suis dans une ruelle à côté de la rue commerçante. Tu sais, celle qui débouche en face de la superette. Je t'y attends, dépêche-toi. _Biip Biip Biip

De… quoi ? Il venait de me planter au téléphone et avec une indication approximative pour le rejoindre ? Et en plus il fallait que je me dépêche ? Est-ce qu'il se fichait de moi ?

Takeko a dû lire l'expression mi étonnée mi perplexe sur mon visage. Je lui raconta ce que Gen m'avait dit.

« Je t'accompagne. » me dit-elle.

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc à marcher à vive allure dans les rues de la ville. Les passants nous regardaient les traits amusés. Remarque deux filles qui marchent comme des tarées dans la rue, avec un sac de sport sur le dos c'est pas commun et drôle à voir.

La rue commerçante est, comme son nom le suggère, passante et très connue des habitants. Beaucoup de magasins s'y sont installés, la rue s'est énormément développée avec les années. Ce qui a eu pour effet d'amener encore plus de monde. La superette dans notre dos, nous fixons depuis au moins 2 bonnes minutes la ruelle d'en face. Qu'est- ce qu'il va nous arriver si nous y pénétrons ?

« Mouillées… » Je me tourne vers Takeko qui venait de parler. « Nous allons nous faire asperger par ton cousin à tous les coups. Ou bien il va nous faire une autre blague de mauvais goût. »

Takeko n'avait pas tort. Genkishi est le premier pour ce qui est de faire des farces ou de participer à des plans foireux… Le fréquenter est dangereux pour la santé mentale mais très indiqué pour une personne dépressive (elle s'amusera à coup sûr). Je lui pris la main et l'entraîna dans la ruelle. Les immeuble rapprochés qui formaient la rue rendaient l'espace, long et sombre, m'a fiché la chair de poule. J'ai vraiment hâte d'en sortir.

La ruelle débouchait sur une petite cour en terre battue et une vieille maison du style traditionnel japonais. Sur le bord du toit était accroché une pancarte « Magasin Urahara ». _Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit. _Takeko non plus j'ai l'impression à voir son regard étonné.

« Patron ! Y'a du monde dehors !

- Fait les entrer Jinta. »

Un homme aux cheveux rouges dans la trentaine ouvrit la porte du magasin. Il s'adressa à nous et nous fit rentrer dans le magasin. Il nous conduisit dans l'arrière-boutique, dans une pièce qui devait sans doute être le salon. Il y avait pas mal de monde dans la pièce, je pu reconnaître Maman, mon Oncle, ma Tante et Genkishi. Quatre autres personnes s'y trouvaient : un homme blond avec un drôle de chapeau sur la tête, une jeune femme (d'environ trente-cinq ans), l'homme aux cheveux rouges qui nous a ouvert la porte et une jeune femme rousse à forte poitrine. Ma mère se leva et s'approcha de moi.

« Ma chérie, Takeko, je ne te présente pas ton oncle et ta tante, pour les autres voici Kisuke Urahara, Ururu, Jinta et Rangiku Matsumoto. » dit-elle en me désignant les quatre inconnus. Puis elle se tourna vers eux. « Vous autres, je vous présente ma fille Miyuki et son amie Takeko. Parlez librement avec elles je suis sûre qu'elles comprendront. »

_ Parler librement ? C'est-à-dire ?_ Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'il se passait. Takeko semblait tout aussi perdue que moi.

« Alors c'est elle… Bien, dans ce cas. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. » s'exclama la dénommée Rangiku Matsumoto « Est-ce que tu vois les âmes ? »

_Les âmes ? C'est une blague mais ça n'existe pas les fantômes._

« Matsumoto-san voyons ne soit pas aussi directe. La pauvre se retrouve dans un lieu inconnu avec des gens tout aussi inconnus qui la dévisage depuis tout à l'heure. Laisses lui le temps de s'adapter. » Dit calmement Kisuke Urahara. « Dit moi Kurosaki-san lui as-tu parlé de ça ? »

Maman fit non de la tête. J'observais la scène sans savoir trop quoi dire. Quand je me tourna vers Takeko, elle avait blêmit depuis tout à l'heure. J'avais oublié qu'elle avait peur des fantômes.

« D… Des âmes ? » Trembla-t-elle.

Tout le monde la regardait. Mon oncle soupira. « Je crois qu'une mise au point s'impose. Venez-vous assoir les filles. »


	4. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Le ciel s'est couvert. Un fin manteau de pluie soulageant ainsi la ville de la chaleur de l'après-midi. L'air est pur et l'odeur de la pluie est douce. Je m'accroupie à l'entrée du magasin, porte ouverte sur la cour, Gen debout à côté de moi. _Ça fait du bien un peu de pluie._

« Mouillées… »

Genkishi se tourna vers moi le regard interrogateur.

« Takeko avait raison, nous allons être mouillés. » Dis-je sereinement. « Tu savais pour ces histoires d'âmes et de shinigamis ? »

« Oui… Mais seulement depuis un an environ » Mes yeux pivotèrent vers lui. « J'ai surpris mes parents dans leurs habits de shinigami. Ils ont du tout m'expliquer. Sinon je pense que je ne l'aurais su qu'aujourd'hui, voir jamais…»

« Et moi à toi avis ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me l'ont raconté ? Et Takeko ? »

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que Takeko n'était pas prévue au programme. » Répondit simplement Gen.

Des bruits de pas derrière nous se firent entendre. Maman, mon Oncle, ma Tante et Takeko arrivèrent calmement, même s'il me semblait que Takeko voulait quitter cet endroit étrange de toute urgence. Nous dîmes au revoir à tout le monde puis nous prîmes la route pour la maison. Aucune parole ne fut décrochée durant le trajet, aucun regard ne s'est croisé. Les esprits vaquaient à leurs doutes et leurs contraintes.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Takeko devint effacée, presque distante quelques fois, avec moi. Son regard se vidait dès qu'elle apercevait mon Cousin à la grille du lycée à nous attendre. A partir de ce moment, elle ne rilliait plus de la journée jusqu'au lendemain. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, elle s'est retrouvé, par ma faute, plongée dans une histoire qui ne la concerne en aucun cas et qui dès lors lui coller à la peau. Maman m'envoie tous les jours de la semaine dans cet étrange magasin. Elle dit que c'est pour que je comprenne mieux le monde des shinigamis. Heureusement je n'y allais pas seule fort heureusement Genkishi m'accompagnait toujours et Takeko aussi quelques fois. Gen intègrera l'université de la ville à la rentrée des vacances d'été.

Voilà deux semaines que la réunion improvisé au magasin Urahara a eu lieu, il est tard, l'entrainement de foot vient de se terminer et je me hâte vers la maison. Les rues sont sombres. Peu de gens les fréquentes à cette heure de la nuit, il ne doit pas être loin de dix heures. Pour rentrer à la maison je dois passer devant la petite superette et le chemin vers le magasin étrange, mes jambes ralentissent toutes seules à l'approche de la ruelle. Mon regard se porte sur le coin sombre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la ferme impression que je dois y pénétrer. Mes pas, lents et lourd de doutes, s'avancent vers la ruelle. _N'y vas pas ! Surtout n'y vas pas !_ Mon esprit tente de me retenir. Une force interne lutte contre mon corps. _C'est trop dangereux ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! _Moi aussi, Rassure toi la voix, moi aussi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Un hurlement retenti. Aigu, sombre, strident, capable de te déchirer l'âme si tu t'en approche trop.

Un deuxième hurlement, puis plus rien, le silence fait sa place.

_Cours !_ Mes jambes s'élancent dans la ruelle à toute vitesse. _Pas par-là ! Fuis idiote !_ Je parviens à m'arrêter au beau milieu du coin sombre, un coup de pivot et fuite. Je ne sais pas ce que je fuis… Une force écrasante me lacère les muscles. J'ai à présent des difficultés à avancer. Je ne peux plus bouger. Un être ignoble me barre la route. Immense, effrayant, un large masque entrave son visage.

Il hurle. C'était donc lui.

Tout se passa alors très vite, sous le poids d'une force invisible, je m'effondre, tremble. Son énorme bras gauche m'attrapa et me lança dans les airs. Je me sentie battue, frappée par d'innombrables coups précis à voler par ci par là sans jamais avoir le temps de reprendre pied. La bête semblait jouer. Je perdis connaissance sous la douleur et la faiblesse de mon état.

Ballotée calmement dans un doux nid que formait ses bras, je m'éveil. Mes yeux ne s'ouvrent pas, je n'y arrive pas.

« Je sais que tu es réveillée. » Me dit une voix masculine étrangère à tout souvenir. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Le hollow est mort, tu ne risques rien. »

Mes yeux s'éveillent et me permettent ainsi de découvrir mon porteur. Je ne vois néanmoins pas grand-chose… L'attaque du montre à détruit l'enseigne lumineuse de la superette. La lune pour seule lanterne, je ne perçois qu'une infime partie de son visage. Un œil d'un bleu pur comme une mer gelée dans les froid océans nordiques, une mèche d'un blanc immaculé comme la douce neige qui vole les nuits d'hivers, un visage doux et sévère à la fois, semblable à un masque tentant d'effacer un cœur gros d'amour et de souvenirs durs.


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

La douce chaleur du soleil réchauffe peu à peu mon visage. Je me réveil dans mon lit, dans ma chambre, dans ma maison, sous la lumière du soleil. Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? Etait-ce un rêve ? Je ne pense pas, je porte encore mes affaires de la veille. Cet homme m'aurait-il déposé dans mon lit ? _Vas savoir… _Cette voix… c'est la même qu'hier ! _Et la même que toutes les autres fois…_ Je reste là, à demi-choquée, en tailleur sur mon lit.

« Qui es-tu ? »

_Une voix._

« Oui mais la voix de qui ? »

_La tienne. _

La mienne ? Mais je deviens folle ou quoi ?

_Tu n'es pas folle. Et je ne suis pas réellement ta voix. Je suis la voix qui sommeille en toi._

« La voix qui sommeille en moi ? »

Je patiente quelques secondes. Pas de réponse, la voix s'est tue. Le téléphone sonne. Je me précipite pour répondre. Trop tard, Maman a déjà décroché. J'appuie sur le haut-parleur et j'écoute.

_Allo Karin ?_

_- Oh c'est toi ?_

_- J'ai appris pour hier. Elle va bien ?_

_-Oui… « il » l'a ramené à la maison vers 11 heures…_

_- « il » ? Tu veux dire To…_

_- … Oui. Je vais te laisser, on ne va pas tarder à manger._

_- ok bah bonne jou… _BIIP BIIP BIIP

« Miyuki ! A table je sais que tu es réveillé ! »

Je sursaute, Maman savais que j'écoutais ? _Elle est pas idiote, réfléchi._ Rooh toi tais toi ! J'ai pas besoin d'une voix rabats joie qui me souffle tout ce dont je n'ai pas l'utilité d'entendre ! Je m'apprête à descendre les escaliers quand je fis demi-tour, direction le bureau de Maman.

Porte close devant moi, le bureau reste un lieu de mystère, je n'ai pas le droit d'y mettre les pieds… Maman n'en saura sans doute rien si je me dépêche… La porte grince n'augmentant que très peu l'angoisse déjà lisible dans mes yeux. _Pourquoi stresser autant pour une pièce poussiéreuse remplie de documents inintéressants ?_ Elle a pas tort la petite voix… pourquoi stresser ? Bon allez, j'ouvre la porte d'un coup ! L'ouverture laisse à ma vue une pièce sombre, rarement éclairée, sentant légèrement le renfermé, et de plus en plus intrigante. Ce 'est que la deuxième fois que j'entre ici, mais il me semble que ce que je suis venue chercher se trouve dans « l'armoire à souvenirs ». C'est un grand meuble en bois massif avec une large porte recouverte d'un magnifique miroir de style ancien et finement ciselé afin d'en dessiner d'harmonieusement contours. J'ouvre la porte avec force (ce genre de vieux meuble est difficile à ouvrir car le bois est gonflé par le temps ou la porte s'affaisse) dans un grincement strident.

« Miyuki ! » Je sursaute et me tourne vers la voix apparemment mécontente. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, jeune fille ? J'attends.

- Ben disons que… que… Que je voulais voir à l'intérieure de l'armoire… » Répondis-je rapidement.

Maman s'approcha doucement de moi, sourire neutre, alluma la lumière et d'un geste franc et gracieux, ouvrit en grand la porte de l'armoire imposante. L'intérieur sombre, s'éclaira d'un coup grâce au lampion installé dedans. De nombreux albums photos soigneusement alignés dans la fond, un petit nombre de cadres photos reflétant plusieurs souvenirs important dans la vie de Maman jonchent les étagères. Une étagère attire particulièrement mon regard, le niveau le plus bas, au ras du sol, où sont entassés les prix et les vieux albums des entrainements de Maman. C'est là que je vis cette photo en particulier. Celle dont j'avais parlé à Takeko. Je m'accroupie pour mieux tenir le cadre, Maman fait de même. La photo de l'équipe de foot d'enfance de Maman. Cinq garçons et une fille, tous d'environ une dizaine d'année. _Le garçon aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux bleu !_ « Oui j'ai vu » Murmure-je

« Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-je me demandais juste qui c'était.

- Je te l'avais déjà dit non ? C'est l'équipe de foot que je dirigeais en primaire.

- Non je veux dire lui. » Dis-je en désignant la tignasse blanche.

« Oh lui… Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. »

Interdite, je la regarde pensant obtenir plus d'informations de sa part. Rien n'y fit, elle resta muette d'indication, sourire serein scotché au visage. Elle tendit alors le bras pour récupérer la photographie. Ah non alors, elle ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Je sers la photo contre moi et me relève brusquement. _Contiens-toi._ Me contenir ? Un peu alors, juste assez pour ne pas dire ce que je risque de regretter.

« Non ! Ca fait des années que tu me cache des choses. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est bon sang ! Je me fais des films ou tu me mens ? C'est qui lui ? » Désignais-je violement le garçon aux yeux de glace.

« Ca ne te concerne pas.. » Répondit-elle évasive

« Mouais… Alors qui est-ce qui m'a ramené la nuit dernière ?

- Je ne le connais pas.

- c'est faux ! Tu le connais ! Tu ne voulais pas que j'entende son nom tout à l'heure au téléphone. C'est pour ça que tu as coupé Oncle Ichigo. Qui est-ce ? »

Ma mère me regardait, l'air mi- choqué mi- apeuré. Que craignait-elle ? Je n'allais tout de même pas la tuer. Elle baissa les yeux, se concentrant sur son interminable entremêlement des doigts, puis releva la tête l'expression déterminée voilant ses yeux.

« Après tout, à quoi cela peut-il bien changer que tu connaisses son nom. Il se nomme Tôshiro Hitsugaya. Il a fait partit de mon équipe durant très peu de temps, il ne faisait que passer ses vacances en ville donc il n'était pas là souvent. » Déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers la porte. « On mange, descend rapidement. »

Maman sortit de la pièce. _Tôshiro Hitsugaya… je prends note maîtresse._ « Maîtresse ? » pas de réponse, passons ça doit être une affabulation de petite voix.


End file.
